I Like You, I Love You
by nushiewrites
Summary: “Do you ever think you could be bi?” Tsuyu asked. Ochako giggled. “That’s a funny thing to ask someone who is bi, Tsu-hon,” Ochako responded, turning to look at her girlfriend. “What’s got you confused?” Ochako asked, cutely tilting her head to one side. “Midoriya, ribbit.”


**_Author's Note: Hey there! I hope you enjoy this, which I wrote back in January before I opened this account!_**

Tsuyu was lying on Ochako's bed, arm wrapped around her girlfriend's shoulder. "Do you ever think you could be bi?" Tsuyu asked. Ochako giggled.

"That's a funny thing to ask someone who is bi, Tsu-hon," Ochako responded, turning to look at Tsuyu.

"Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked with a deadpanned expression. Ochako kissed her cheek.

"What's got you confused?" Ochako asked, cutely tilting her head to one side.

"Midoriya, ribbit," Tsuyu said, a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

"Oooooh, do you like him?" Ochako teased, now on her hands and knees directly on top of Tsuyu, laughing. Tsuyu blinked.

"I have to admit, he's attractive," Tsuyu said. A knock was heard on the other side of Ochako's door and as she was about to get up to answer the door, it clicked open, and in walked Izuku, the only one besides for Tsuyu who had a key to Ochako's room. Izuku's eyes widened when he saw the promiscuous position the two girls were in, and turned around.

"Uh, s-sorry you two. I'll leave and you can get back to it," he stammered, still not able to let go of his nervous way of speaking even after all his years at UA. Izuku covered his face with his hands, and an embarrassing blush started creeping up on his face.

"We weren't making out, ribbit," Tsuyu said flatly. Ochako raised her eyebrows at Tsuyu when she noticed where her girlfriends eyes were looking at Izuku. Tsuyu rolled her eyes at Ochako in response. Izuku put a hand on his heart, turned around, and sat against a wall across from Ochako's bed.

"Oh thank goodness," he whispered. Ochako got up from her position on top of Tsuyu, and sat on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs. Tsuyu sat up as well.

"You know, Dekuchan, you're quite attractive," Ochako said, smiling sweetly.

"Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked out of shock, not knowing Ochako to be so forward. It seemed as though Izuku had the same thought as his eyes went wide once again.

"Y-You have a girlfriend!" he exclaimed.

"It's just an observation," Ochako responded, shrugging.

"Plus, we don't mind if we ever start to have feelings for other people as long as we talk about it. Communication is what matters," Tsuyu added.

"A-And do you have f-feelings for me?" Izuku asked.

"Yes," Tsuyu and Ochako said simultaneously. Tsuyu furrowed her eyebrows.

"I thought you were still on Jirou-san?" Tsuyu asked, knowing her girlfriend to be attracted to others for short periods of time and then letting it go.

"You know, silly, I'll always like Dekuchan, but I'll always ~love~ you," Ochako said, booping Tsuyu's nose. Tsuyu closed her eyes and blepped. Izuku's heart fluttered from the utter cuteness of the two girls. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"W-Well if you guys can say that, t-then I guess I can say something as well?" Izuku asked, his voice squeaking on the last few words. Both Tsuyu and Ochako looked at him expectantly. He put his face in his hands and mumbled, "Um, ah- I like you two as well. I just always thought," he moved his hands out of the way and took a breath, "that you were so happy together, and I shouldn't go ruining our friendships by saying something like that." A wobbly smile grew on Izuku's face. Tsuyu got up, sat cross-legged in front of Izuku, and took his hands.

"Izuku-kun, not being honest is what would ruin a friendship. Not the feelings you have," she said with an understanding smile. "I'm glad you brought yourself to be honest with us after all."

"So now what happens to us?" Ochako piped up.

"We could go a bit of a different route than friendship?" Izuku asked with less uncertainty.

"That would be nice to try…," Tsuyu thought out loud. She tapped her chin with a finger. "I should try to figure out my sexuality some more too…" Ochako walked up to Tsuyu and Izuku and sat beside them.

"It would be pretty fun to try," she said. Izuku nodded. Ochako smiles, and kissed Izuku's cheek.

"Mm!" He squealed, his face the reddest it's been since he entered the room. Tsuyu and Ochako laughed, and soon Izuku joined in. The three laughed until their belly's hurt, joking about nonsense, and just filled with so much love for their friends, for their partners.


End file.
